Anything But Ordinary
by ValkyrieVantas
Summary: Four girls lived relatively peacefully on Earth, unaware of there origin. Until they get thrown onto Alternia and meet the beta trolls. and all hell breaks loose.
1. Prologue

**Hello all! Ok, this is my first fan fic with me and my friends in it so it's not that good. It should get updated because of my friends trying to kill me if I don't.**

**I do not own homestuck but I do own the dani, sam, birdie, and zoe and there guardians and ancestors. But don't tell them that!**

**Basic Information:**

Name: Birdie Rakeem

Species: Troll/ Human  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Derse or Prospit?: Derse  
Weapon: scythe  
Title: Knight of Void  
Active or Passive?: active

Birth date: June 20

Zodiac Sign: Gemini

**Troll-Specific Information:**

Blood color: purple  
Ancestor: Trixie Rakeem, the Destroyer  
Horns: similar to Eridan's but smoother curves  
Trolltag: necroDragon  
Quirk: Uses_underscores_instead_of_spaces.  
Matesprit: Eridan  
Kismesis: nope  
Moirail: The other three below me.  
Auspistice: Nu-uh

**Human-Specific Information:**

Eye Color: brown  
Hair Color: brown  
Skin Tone: dark tan  
Guardian: Minika (Nika) Rakeem  
Pets: Black Cat  
Home: Mobile Home  
Chumhandle: necroDragon

Relationship status: taken

**General Appearance:**

Do they need to wear glasses or contacts?: no  
If yes, are they nearsighted or farsighted?: ditto  
They _should_ wear their glasses, but do they always?: yea-NO  
Weight: who cares?  
Height: 5'8''  
Notable features: tallest of the girls

Hair: medium- EXTREMELY POOFY  
Disabilities/Health Concerns: worries about shit a lot. Anxiety. (possibly) bipolar

**Favorites and Least Favorites:**

Color: Browns, Greens, Purples  
Music: Anything  
Movie: Howl's moving castle  
Book: uhh…

Food: CHICKEN  
Clothing: do I look like I give a shit?  
Prized possession(s): LAPTOP. ALWAYS.  
Alchemized item(s): ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE  
Other likes/dislikes: Cats. I like cats.

**Personality:**

Biggest goal: I have no clue.  
Greatest fear: Do I look like I have one?  
Darkest secret: Do you really think I'd tell _YOU?_  
Does anyone know?: Nope. No one _WANTS _to know.  
If yes, how did they find out?: ditto  
Greatest strength: Evil  
Greatest weakness: Dunno  
Greatest accomplishment: nofin :3  
Biggest regret: forgot  
Are they more aggressive, assertive, or passive?: What do you think?  
Are they emotional or stoic?: Emotional  
Which do they trust more, their head or their heart?: The latter.  
Are they an introvert or extrovert?: I lock myself in my room all day. Isn't that a tad obvious?

(RA: But they don't know you dear Birdie. So they wouldn't know that

ND: Shut up)

**Basic Information:**

Name: Dani Primus

Species: Troll/ Human  
Gender: Female  
Age: 13  
Derse or Prospit?: Derse  
Weapon: Rifle  
Title: Heir of Rage  
Active or Passive?: passive

Birth date: May 25

Zodiac Sign: Gemini

**Troll-Specific Information:**  
Blood color: Aqua  
Ancestor: Geneva Primus, the Protector  
Horns: spiral at base and then curves upwards  
Trolltag:  
Quirk:  
Matesprit: Gamzee :0)  
Kismesis:  
Moirail: Birdie, Sam, Zoe, Karkat, Sollux  
Auspistice:

**Human-Specific Information:**

Eye Color: change color  
Hair Color: light brown tipped in a different color every week  
Skin Tone: pale  
Guardian: Evette (Evie) Primus  
Pets:  
Home: one story outside of Houston  
Chumhandle:

Relationship status: taken

**General Appearance:**

Do they need to wear glasses or contacts?: contacts  
If yes, are they nearsighted or farsighted?:  
They _should_ wear their glasses, but do they always?:  
Weight:  
Height: 5' 3"  
Notable features: colored hair

Hair: ankle length  
Disabilities/Health Concerns:

**Favorites and Least Favorites:**

Color: red  
Music:  
Movie:  
Book:

Food:  
Clothing:  
Prized possession(s):  
Alchemized item(s):  
Other likes/dislikes: people

**Personality:**

Biggest goal:  
Greatest fear:  
Darkest secret:  
Does anyone know?:  
If yes, how did they find out?:  
Greatest strength:  
Greatest weakness:  
Greatest accomplishment:  
Biggest regret:  
Are they more aggressive, assertive, or passive?:  
Are they emotional or stoic?:  
Which do they trust more, their head or their heart?:  
Are they an introvert or extrovert?:

(A/N: my sister wrote this one herself.)

**Basic Information:**

Name: Zoe Alzina

Species: Troll/ Human  
Gender: Female  
Age: 13  
Derse or Prospit?: Prospit  
Weapon: dagger  
Title: Maid of Heart  
Active or Passive?: Passive

Birth date: November 11

Zodiac Sign: Scorpio

**Troll-Specific Information:**

Blood color: Violet  
Ancestor: Lilith Alzina, the Caster  
Horns: curve out and into hearts at the tips  
Trolltag: piggy Lover  
Quirk:  
Matesprit: Sollux  
Kismesis:  
Moirail: Dani, Sam, Birdie, Karkat, Feferi  
Auspistice:

**Human-Specific Information:**  
Eye Color: green

Hair Color: blonde  
Skin Tone: kinda tan  
Guardian: Alexia Alzina  
Pets: Bacon (Pig)  
Home: apartment outside of houston  
Chumhandle: piggy Lover

Relationship status: taken

**General Appearance:**  
Do they need to wear glasses or contacts?: no  
If yes, are they nearsighted or farsighted?: N/A  
They _should_ wear their glasses, but do they always?: N/A  
Weight: 110  
Height: 5' 2"  
Notable features:

Hair: long, straight  
Disabilities/Health Concerns: allergies, lung capacity low

**Favorites and Least Favorites:**

Color: fuchsia  
Music: pop  
Movie: idk  
Book: idk

Food: EVERYTHING but _clam chowder (It's truly the devils WORK!)_  
Clothing: yellow tank top, black skirt, black and yellow striped stockings  
Prized possession(s): pig, stuffed bumblebee  
Alchemized item(s):  
Other likes/dislikes: clam chowder

**Personality:**

Biggest goal: Annoy Karkat to the death  
Greatest fear: Demons  
Darkest secret: *looks around to make sure no one's listening* I LIKE PIE  
Does anyone know?: Yep, everyone  
If yes, how did they find out?: I told them  
Greatest strength: I'm childish  
Greatest weakness: I'm childish  
Greatest accomplishment: Don know  
Biggest regret: EVER trying clam chowder  
Are they more aggressive, assertive, or passive?: Passive  
Are they emotional or stoic?: emotional  
Which do they trust more, their head or their heart?: well my head is fill with rocks so…  
Are they an introvert or extrovert?: EXTREME EXTROVERT!

**Basic Information:**

Name: Samantha Amirah  
Species: Troll/ Human  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Derse or Prospit?: Prospit  
Weapon: Staff  
Sprite: Serketsprite  
Title: Mage of Blood  
Active or Passive?: Passive

Birth date: November 4

Zodiac Sign: Scorpio

**Troll-Specific Information:**  
Blood color: Red  
Ancestor: Kendra Amirah, the Queen  
Horns: straight up, curves inwards  
Trolltag: redAntares  
Quirk: almost no punctuation or capitalization  
Matesprit: Karkat  
Kismesis:  
Moirail: Birdie, Dani, Zoe, Sollux, Gamzee  
Auspistice:

**Human-Specific Information:**

Eye Color: brown  
Hair Color: brown  
Skin Tone: slightly tan  
Guardian: Saanvi Amirah  
Pets: Serket (Scorpion)  
Home: two story house outside of Houston  
Chumhandle: redAntares  
Relationship status: taken

**General Appearance:**

Do they need to wear glasses or contacts?: contacts, glasses  
If yes, are they nearsighted or farsighted?: nearsighted  
They _should_ wear their glasses, but do they always?: yes  
Weight: 114  
Height:5' 1"  
Notable features: shortest of the girls  
Hair: curly, messy  
Disabilities/Health Concerns: depression, anxiety, insomnia, ADD

**Favorites and Least Favorites:**

Color: red  
Music: almost anything  
Movie: Princess Bride  
Book: doesn't really have one  
Food: steak  
Clothing: baggy white t shirt that says NO WAY and shorts  
Prized possession(s): cell phone, laptop  
Alchemized item(s):  
Other likes/dislikes:

**Personality:**

Biggest goal: to get out alive  
Greatest fear:  
Darkest secret:  
Does anyone know?:  
If yes, how did they find out?:  
Greatest strength: not easily broken  
Greatest weakness: cares too much  
Greatest accomplishment:  
Biggest regret:  
Are they more aggressive, assertive, or passive?: Aggressive, Assertive  
Are they emotional or stoic?: emotional  
Which do they trust more, their head or their heart?: heart  
Are they an introvert or extrovert?: extrovert

Prologue: You are the Sufferer's Children, Never Forget

"Quickly, Quickly Lilith! We don't have much time." A hooded figure in Aqua snapped at the figure in violet. "Shut it Geneva, let the all mighty Caster do her work." Geneva growled under her breathe at her fellow troll. Two others clothed in red and purple, stood bye, each carrying a baby. The one in purple was Trixie, and red was Kendra.

"Ok, it's ready, place them in the glyph." Lilith ordered. All four of them placed the babies in a row. They heard pounding on the door. "Open up!" they knew they were running out of time. All of them placed a necklace with the Sufferer's sign on it with the children. A box encrusted with jewels was placed with them.

Just as the door was slammed open, the kids disappeared in a flash of light. "Seize them!" a guard yelled. All four of them were made to kneel in front of the captain. "Where did you send them." He growled. Kendra glared at him with a glare red as her blood that said I hate in you in about a hundred different languages.

"You'll never find them." Lilith hissed. "Oh we will. And when we do, we will end them." And with that, all four women were culled, right there in the house. A mix of violet, red, purple, and aqua blood was splattered everywhere.


	2. Chapter 1: Discovered

Chapter 1: Discovering Roots

It was a nice spring day in Houston. Birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, and four best friends were trying to kill each other, as usual. "YOU'RE DEAD DUMBASS!" a dark brown haired girl shouted, racing after her friend. The blonde (who will temporarily be named Dumbass), was running around the house, holding the brunette's iPhone over her head triumphantly.

"God damn it Samantha! Let Zoe go!" a third girl, who was leaning on the counter, shouted to the two running around. Zoe threw the cell phone, landing it square on the couch. Sam stopped chasing her, opting for her cell.

The one who yelled at them was Dani. The other one, Birdie, was leaning next to her, snickering at them. "Oh how I love my friends." Sam mumbled, putting her cell pack in her back pocket.

Samantha Amirah was 15 year's old with long almost always messy curly hair that she usually straightened and chocolate brown eyes that were framed with glasses. She wore a loose white tank top with a black mid riff tank top underneath, blue jean shorts, black leggings and red converse. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with locks pulled out to frame her face.

Zoe Alzina, affectionately nick named Dumbass, Retard and a variety of other colorful names, had mid back blonde hair and brown eyes, one light brown, one dark brown. She wore a yellow tank top and a black skirt with yellow and black striped leggings and black boots. She was 14.

Daniell Primus was 14 and had extremely long ankle length brown hair and brown eyes that changed color. She wore a white tank top and black skinny jeans with black converse to match.

Birdie Rakeem was the oldest as 16 with short frizzy brown hair and brown eyes. She wore just a black t shirt, jeans and sneakers.

(A/N: too many descriptions! I got lazy near the end.)

"I swear to every god in this universe I will set Serket on you." Sam hissed at her laughing friends. Serket was her pet scorpion. She had a weird connection with the thing. As in it recognized her and sat on her head with no problem. It would also not hesitate to sting anyone else. It didn't have strong venom but his stings were uncomfortable as hell.

Almost on cue, the large black scorpion scrawled up the table, up Samantha's arm and onto her head, where it laid there comfortably.

"Keep that thing away from me. I still have like four stings from last time." Zoe backed off instantly. "Speaking of which, where is Bacon?" all three girls facepalmed. "I still can't believe you had the nerve to name that pig Bacon." Dani growled. "Hey, it was the perfect name for a pig!"

A screech and a squeal told them all he was in the other room. "I think Hidan still has him pinned in a corner." Hidan was Birdie's black cat. He was huge, with red eyes and silver stripes. Zoe bolted off to the room were Bacon is. "Don't do bodily harm to the cat!" Dani shouted at her. She returned with the small pink tea cup pig.

The large angry cat stalked out of the room and onto the couch, where he passed out in a cat nap. A musical sound came from Sam's computer and she jumped. "Go talk to your boyfriend." Dani snickered. Sam glared at her. "He's not my boyfriend! He's just a guy I talk to." But she went scampering into her room and to her laptop anyway.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering redAntares [RA]

CG: HUMAN.

CG: HUMAN. I'M BORED

RA: thats great

CG: IT'S NOT GREAT. I'M BORED.

RA: I cant really help you there

CG: WHAT'S YOUR DUMBASS OF A SISTER DOING?

RA: cuddling her pig

CG: THAT DAMN THING IS STILL ALIVE?

RA: surprisingly yes

CG: I THOUGHT YOUR CRAZY FRIEND'S CAT WOULD HAVE KILLED WIT ALREADY.

RA: which crazy friend

CG: THE OLDER ONE

RA: you mean birdie

CG: YES

RA: I think the fox is more of a threat

CG: YEA, THAT ONE TOO.

"Awe! You two are so cute!" Zoe was standing in the doorway. "Fuck off asshole!" Sam snapped, spinning around in her chair. Zoe snickered and leaned over her chair as she spun back around to face the computer.

RA: gotta go

Need to kill zoe

CG: OK, BYE

RA: bye!

redAntares [RA] has ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

"I'm so going to kill you!" and round two began.

*POV change

With the Beta Trolls*

"Who are you talking to KK. Your fluth cruth." Karkat grabbed the closet thing too him, which happened to be paper weight, and flung it at Sollux, who stopped it with his psionics with ease. "She's not my flush crush! She's just a friend." His voice sank slightly at the word friend. It was ever so slight, and Sollux barely caught it.

"Sollux, please quite annoying Karkat." Kanaya said, typing away on her keyboard. The sound of Sollux's Trollian sent the bi color eyed troll back to his computer. "Who's that Sollux. Your 'fluth cruth.'" Karkat imitated his voice, causing Sollux to glare at him heatedly. "Thut up."

The two trolls glared at each other for a few seconds, holding back on starting a fight. Kanaya stopped typing and froze. And then began franticly typing. This caught the boy's attention. "What is it Kanaya?" she didn't answer for a few seconds before sitting back and turning to the rest of them. "Guys, I think I have found the ones we are searching for."

**Ok, I know this is short but my friends were hounding me to finish it and I pulled and all-nighter last night so I'm dead tired. I'll try to write longer chapters next time but I was kinda stuck on this chapter. The next one should be a little more interesting. **


	3. Chapter 2: New Neighbors

Chapter 2: New Neighbors

"You wake her up!" "No you wake her up!" "I'm not suicidal!" "Well neither am I!" this was the argument that woke Samantha up the next morning. Sam was known for having just a little bit of a temper when she was woken up. "Shut up! Both of you fuckass's woke me up now get out of my room before I change my mind about murdering ya'll!" she yelled, throwing her covers off her. Dani and Zoe, both wearing equally horrified looks on their faces, bolted from the room before Sam had time to think about her decision.

She sighed and got up, knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. And the girl's would be hungry to. Sam was simply dressed in a tank top and pajama bottoms. Her hair was frizzy and tangled. She was too lazy at the moment to care what she looked like. She checked the clock. 9:00. Great.

Zoe and Dani had retreated to the living room after they had woken up. There was a knock on the door. "I got it!" Zoe called and raced to the door. She opened it up and stared in shock. "Sam! There are grey people with weird colored eyes and horns on our doorstep!" "Zoe, is this another one of your pranks! I seriously don't want to get egged again!" "I'm serious! There are weird ass people on our doorstep!" "Fine! But I'm bringing Serket with me!" Sam got up and stomped to the front door.

"Can wwe come in?" a boy with a purple streak in his hair asked. "Um, no! I am not letting the weird grey people in! That's like the worst horror movie sit- ooo! Bee!" Zoe was instantly distracted by a bee that was flying around the vibrant flower bushes.

Serket was sitting on Sam's shoulder as she joined Zoe at the door. "Well fuck." She muttered as her eyes met the people at her door. A short haired girl that looked like them pushed her way to the front. "Hello, I'm Kanaya. We just moved in next door and I just wanted to see who my new neighbors were." Sam smiled at the girl's politeness. "I'm Samantha and this is Zoe. Would you like to come in?" Kanaya nodded. "Certainly. I have a few friends with me. This is Sollux, Karkat, Eridan and Gamzee. Is it alright with you if they come in too?" Sam nodded and moved out of the way for them to come in.

While Samantha was getting drinks for her guests, Zoe was busy pushing her luck. "Lemme touch 'um!" she was literally crawling up Sollux to touch his horns. "No! thtop that!" he was pushing her away from him desperately. "Um, Zoe? You shouldn't do that!" Kanaya warned feebly. Dani walked into the room. Stared at the scene in front of her, mumbled something under her breath and walked back out.

The room froze when Zoe managed to get far enough to brush his horns. He went completely rigid for a moment. "There so smooth!" Zoe was now full out rubbing them. Kanaya, Karkat and Eridan's faces showed pure horror. Sollux started purring. His eyes had dilated to where the grey of his eyes were almost completely covered. "U- Um, you should stop that." Eridan stuttered. "Zoe! What in god's name are you doing?" Sam set the drinks on the coffee table and grabbed Zoe by the back of her shirt, effortlessly peeling her off of Sollux.

"Bacon!" she squealed for her little pig. "Sick um!" Zoe shouted, pointing to Sam, who gave the pig a death glare from hell. The pig changed its directions and squealed loudly, latching onto Karkat's leg. Well, the edge of his jeans. "What the fuck?" as soon as Zoe was dropped the grabbed the pig and sat down on the floor. "Sorry about that. Zoe is a bit adventurous."

Sam's cell rang and she picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hi Azalea. THEY DID WHAT! Ok, ok I'll be right over." She hung up the cell. "I've got to go pick up two of my friends from city hall. Uh, make yourselves at home!" and she bolted out of the house.

On the way to city hall to pick up Dani and Birdie, who had thought it was a good idea to fuck around in Wal-Mart, she got Zoe on the phone and on the drive over, got Kanaya to fill her in on what they were. Trolls. She had trolls in her house. She had a major flip out in the car.

She was calmer when she got home. "Ok, please explain more on why I have an alien species in my house." Sam announced when she got home. "Hello! You have failed to mention the alien thing to us!" Birdie waved in front of her face angrily. "If you shut up she's about to tell us." Dani hissed. "There was a prophecy on Alternia that four trolls disguised as humans would be the helping hand to create the next universe." Kanaya answered calmly. "And you think we are these trolls?" a brief glance at the other's confirmed Kanaya's claim of them being aliens. That would explain the horn thing.

"We don't think, we know. We have spent plenty of time searching through old records to find the report of four missing oddly marked grubs from the caverns. Disappeared without a trace. They matched the prophecy description perfectly. So we followed the names given to them. Primus, Rakeem, Alzina and Amirah. All four of you bear the names and the marks. We have reason to believe you are related to these missing trolls." She pointed to the marks on the girls necks.

Sam bore a crown shaped mark, Zoe had a spark shaped mark, Birdie had a sword shaped mark and Dani had a shield shaped mark. "Ok, so what if we are these 'lost trolls' you are talking about. Then what." A mix of fear and excitement bubbled in her. "Then we need to figure out how to remove the illusion placed on all of you and return you to Alternia to fulfill the prophecy."

She looked over to Zoe, who was chasing Karkat through the house. She was laughing her ass off at Karkat's dismay. "Leave me alone you freaky bitch!" Sam laughed at them. "I think we can work something out." There was a yelp as Zoe crashed into a wall when Karkat turned on a dime. "I wanna touch um! They could taste like candy corn!" she wailed, getting back up and chasing him. "Zoe! No licking their horns!" Sam shouted after her. It was bad enough she had Sollux on a mini high, she didn't need another troll like that.

It took Sam, Dani and birdie combined to hold Zoe down long enough to escape. Expect for te fact she was now hunting him like a blood hound. Birdie and Dani had red marks on their foreheads from face palming at the blonde who was searching every room in the house for her new play toy.

Zoe didn't notice the card flying at her until it thumped her into the back of the head. Birdie burst out laughing when she jumped. "Ow! Birdie those hurt!" she was still cackling, which was creeping the other trolls out. She loved modifying those cards, adding weights to them and using Zoe as target practice.

"Hide me!" Zoe yelped, slipping behind Eridan. There was suddenly a nerf gun dart in between Eridan's eyes. Dani almost fell down the stairs laughing. "Bull's-eye!" Zoe jumped out from behind him. "Oh! Gimme one!" and was promptly shot in the head too.

And thus the first nerf gun war the trolls had been in begun.

**Wow! A whole three hundred words more? It's amazing huh Val. Ok, so it wasn't that much longer, but it was still longer than the first chapter! And I just realized on the character sheet it said Zoe's eyes are green but in the chapter it said they were brown. I'm not going to go back and change the chapter, so I've decided one eye is green and the other is brown. The real Zoe really does have one dark brown eye and one light brown eye but it's really hard to see if you're not up in her face.**

**I'm going to stop ranting now.**

**Thank my sister for her brilliant ideas otherwise this would not have been updated like it was. Like, literally half the things that happened in this chapter was born out of a late night high. And Zoe is so retarded like she is because my sister looked me in the eyes when I first started this and said "Val, remember. Nothing is too stupid. If you can think it, I will do it."**

**She's a dumbass like that. Damn it I said I was done ranting.**

**Ok, bye!**

**p.s: haha Dani! I said I would actually update! And you doubted my awesomeness…**


	4. AN

Hello everyone! This is not a chapter unfortunately. I was going to upload it last Saturday but then I got hugely sick and I'm still sick now. And the AC is out in my house so staying in my room for more than ten minutes is unbearable. It is not ok when the house is 90 degrees and the outside of the house, in Texas summer heat, is cooler than the inside. It's getting better and I was going to upload today but that was before I discovered my new fav Tv show Girl Code. And I should be going to visit my friends this weekend so the chapter will be up soon. At least, if I'm not still sick by then.


	5. Chapter 3: Babysitting and Beaches

**Hello my lovelies! Well, I had school start, I got sick (Twice), I met an entire group of hetastucks (Homestuck Hetalia fans), I got my Hetalia name (Italy), I got my computer confiscated for two weeks just to find out it was dead from viruses which added another two weeks on my update hiatus, I forgot my laptop when I went to my mom's house, went back and forgot it again and I got a moirail. So yea, I've been a wreck. But here is your next chapter!**

Chapter 3: Babysitting and Beaches

It was almost six a.m. when she got the call. Sam fumbled around for her cell phone, answering the call. "Hello?" she mumbled. "Hi! Samantha, I need to pick up some friends to bring them back to the house, do you think you could watch the boys while I'm gone?" it was Kanaya. "Yea. Sure. Bring them over. Birdie will most likely be up." She sent a quick text to said girl that they would be coming over. "Great! I'll send them over when I leave."

Sam groaned and got up, dragging herself downstairs to her computer. Sam was an author, and busy writing her third book. It was how she paid for everything in the house. At about 7, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" she yelled, still focused on her typing. The clicking sound of her keyboard was loud but she was used to it and didn't notice it. "Thanks for watching them!" Kanaya threw over her shoulder as the boys made it in the house.

And promptly fell over onto the various chairs in the house and fell asleep.

Sam picked up her cell phone. "Hey, Zoe, the boys are here." There was suddenly commotion from upstairs. Zoe flew down the stairs. Birdie made it to the bottom stair and face planted into the carpet. "Birdie, there's a stair there." Sam warned, not looking up from her screen. "Shut up." She mumbled, getting up and following Zoe into the next room.

"FUCK! GET HER OFF ME!" "YOUR MINE NOW! SAM COULDN'T CARE LESS UNTIL SHE'S HAD HER COFFEE! YOUR DOOMED!" as she said that, Dani walked over to Sam, holding a cup of coffee and set it next to the brunette. Who automatically picked it up and took a sip.

"FUCK YOU WITH A CACTUS!" the bi color eyed blonde roared at Dani, who laughed in return. Half way through the coffee, Sam realized Zoe was mauling Karkat. "Zoe, refrain from killing mon garçon s'il vous plaît." She said, talking to her in French. Zoe guessed it was something along the lines of 'don't kill my boy please.'

She didn't notice Birdie sneak up on Eridan and grab his scarf, ripping it off his neck and bolting in one fluid motion. "MY SCARF!" he cried, getting up and chasing her. She cackled madly as disappeared upstairs. Sam shook her head. She was almost done with her coffee before she reacted to Zoe's attack on Karkat. "Zoe, I will kill you in your sleep." She threatened. Zoe grinned at her but kept messing with him.

"Who's a good Kitty!" she cooed. Her plan to annoy Karkat was to rub his stomach like a cat or dog. Until the second she touched his stomach, he fell asleep. "Zoe, that's creepy. Stop that." Zoe reluctantly got off of Karkat and opted for Sollux instead.

"DANI! HELP ME!" she heard Birdie screech from upstairs, flying down the stairs with Eridan hot on her tail. "GIVE ME MY SCARF!" Dani snatched the scarf from Birdie as she ran by, letting Eridan grab it. "Fuck you! I like the scarf!"

"Zoe, pleathe thtop that." Zoe was scratching around his horns. He was purring but still trying to get the blonde to stop. "But your so cute!" as she got closer to his horns, he purred louder. It was like watching a cross of the dragon from How To Train Your Dragon and a cat. He was purring, nudging her hands when she stopped. She reached the area between his horns and he froze and collapsed onto her lap.

She jumped three feet into the air. "I did not see that coming." Sam slammed her head on her desk. "Dani, you're in charge, I'm making lunch." Those were the words that sealed their fate. Dani looked back at the others with an evil grin. In seconds, she pulled a nerf gun from behind the couch and nailed all the trolls in the forehead with it. "Save me!" Zoe scrambled behind Birdie, who just pulled a throwing card and flung them at Zoe.

Chaos erupted as Dani opened fire and the others scrambled to hide. Somehow, Gamzee was sleeping through all the commotion. When the clock hit 11:35, Sam called from the kitchen. "Lunch!" she had never seen the boys move so fast. She passed out plates with ease. "Is this for us?" Karkat asked, sharing an equally awed expression with Sollux. "Um, duh. Dig in. if you want more there is more in the kitchen. But don't fuck with anything." They had probably never seen so much food in their life. However, Gamzee and Eridan just pulled out a chair with no problem.

"Eridan. You're in my seat." Zoe said, eerily calm. "I don't see your name on it." He replied. "It will be written you're your blood if you don't move now assfuck!" he moved after that. "Sollux! Sit next to me!" she exclaimed happily, patting the chair next to her. When everyone was seated, Zoe brought up an idea. "How about we go to the beach!" Zoe all but sprung out of her chair in excitement. There were several different answerers varying from sure to hell no.

"It would be good for them to see more human culture. Swim suits girls, were going to the beach!" an hour later, a very angry Karkat, Eridan and Birdie were in Sam's care. Dani was driving the second with the rest of them in there.

"Oh don't be so grumpy. It will be fun!" in the other car, Zoe was planning her mischief.

*Zoe's POV*

We all got in Dani's car, me in the back with Gamze and Sollux in the front with Dani. I was plenty bored during the car ride so I decided to play my favorite game, Distract the Driver. Of course Gamze was going to be helping me.

"So Gamze…" I scooted closer to him, enjoying the view of Dani visibly tensing. I smirk and lay my head on his shoulder. "I'm awfully tired. Mind if I use you as a pillow?" Gamze just nods and goes back to day dreaming about god knows what.

I lay my head on his lap and scoot even closer to him till I was practically on top of him. Dani's grip slowly tightens on the wheel making me giggle. This is sooo fun!

Dani finally snaps when my hand 'accidently' falls between his legs. She spins around and lets go of the wheel. "That's it! I am going to kill you!" I shot up and tried to defend myself from her wrath while Sollux attempted to grab the wheel.

The whole ordeal ended with Sollux driving and mumbling something about the _real_ people that needed to be baby sat, me in the front with Sol and me and Dani with a huge bruse on out head from where Sol had hit us after we sorted out the mess with the police. Oh, and I'm not a slut, I just like to mess with people.

I sighed. Sollux really needs to lighten up.

The car was quite for the rest of the ride. About 15 minutes later we arrived at the beach to be greeted be a fuming Sam.

She had us LINE UP like we are going to take a fucking mug shot. She stood in front of the four of us and sighed. "Why did I get a call from the police about you guys?"

Me and Dani started yelling at the same time blaming the other. "Shut up!" Sam's shout silenced both of us. "Sollux… just go join the others." He nodded and slowly backed away from Sam like she was a dangerous animal, escaping her wrath.

She turned to Dani and started to yell at her about 'responsibility' and shit like that. Me, not wanting to be chastised by Sam and not particular caring, casually slipped away into the large crowd.

After 5 minutes of being pushed around, I finally got to the other side of the large crowd and to the boardwalk. I spotted Sollux licking an ice cream cone, looking rather bored. I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?!"

He sighed. "Zoe what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be with Sam?" I giggle and skip in front of him. "I snuck away. Now let's go ride some roller coasters!" I pulled him towards a random roller coaster. "Hey wait!" Sollux protested, while dropping his ice cream cone. I giggled and skiped over to the line pulling him along with me.

**Well, Zoe finally got her POV introduced. She actually wrote this herself, with some tweaking from me. Sorry about the extremely long update time. I had a huge amount of shit going on. That and I've been busy because I'm cosplaying Vriska with Zoe as Terezi at Houston's Anime Masuri. Birdie is going as Eridan and Dani is going as Gamzee. By the way, if you guys have any questions about the characters or maybe some plot points (If I'm in a good mood), feel free to ask!**


End file.
